jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Gas Station 1
NOTE: Click ''here'' for the gas station in the Town. ---- Overview Gas Station 1''' is a robbery location found by driving from the prison and then following the road right of the prison. Players should drive along the road until they see the Gas Station. A Pickup Truck will also spawn there when they get near enough to its spawn. There is a counter inside, and behind the desk stands the builder of the map for Jailbreak, asimo3089, as the cashier. At the Donut Shop, badcc is the cashier. This location also has the paper plane Easter Egg, which has been here since the release of the game. '''Amount of escape routes: 2 (back door & front door) Robbing Procedure To rob the Gas Station, criminals need to walk up the desk and hold E until they receive the money, $750 without the duffel bag and $1500 with it. There was an odd scenario where on the day of the One Year update the Donut Shop and this were nerfed, and only gave $250 with or without Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. This has quickly fixed by the developers. It takes about 10 seconds to rob. It is possible that there will not be any money in the register, and criminals will know this if players get this notification, "I don't have any money, don't come back later!" This means that the store has been robbed recently and that the player will have to come back later in order to receive cash for the robbery. Police are notified as soon as the player starts to rob the Gas Station, so they must make sure to rob the Gas Station quick and get out of there as soon as possible. The player should have a car on standby when robbing this location to minimize their chances of getting arrested. If they don't have a car to get, they can use the Pickup Truck as it is right next to the Gas Station. It helps to park a player's car at the back of the building, as police are likely to camp the front, and they don't expect players to run out the back door. Cash Amounts If a player robs the Gas Station, they will receive: * $750 (Default) * $900 (VIP Gamepass) * $1500 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) * $1800 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and VIP Gamepass) Rocket Fuel As of the 2/4/2018 Update, the Gas Station is now branded "Space Z Rocket Fuel," and also now serves as a refilling station for vehicles & players attempting to purchase Rocket Fuel. Note that Rocket Fuel can only be bought with Robux, and not in-game cash. Gallery cd0d60bfe401f43429da428b7374a746.jpg|The back view of Gas Station 1. gas station.PNG|The gas station viewed from above bc87b914312d516993138bbfbc05a85f.jpg|The interior of Gas Station 1. 9dd501bffef0f4f5b2f3ee1b2c959df4.png|Asimo3089, the cashier of Gas Station 1. Trivia * Gas Station 1 used to serve only two purposes, which were being a robbery and a vehicle spawn. But over the course of several updates, Rocket Fuel and an ATM were added to the location, making it serve four purposes. * In the Alien Update, the asimo3089 NPC had five arms and his face was upside down. * When the player robs this place, their name does not appear in the chat when they successfully rob it. * The sign by the Gas Station entrance used to be blank, but in a later update, it says "Space Z Rocket Fuel". * Before the Gas Station was robbable, had Rocket Fuel, or a vehicle spawn, this location had no purpose but was rather map decoration. * There are shelves and fridges in the Gas Station, but there isn't any type of food or drink. They are merely decoration. * This location is a common place for criminals to run to after completing a Cargo Train heist, similar to Train Station 2. This is mainly to grab the Pickup Truck to use to escape or to rob the Gas Station for additional cash and bounty. * Before the Gas Station 1 could be robbed, asimo3089's NPC wasn't there as the cashier. * During the 2019 April Fools event, the asimo3089 NPC gained an afro and a mustache, * Prior to The Mega Robbery update, the cash amounts that the Gas Station 1 gave to players are:$250 (default), $300 (VIP) $500 (Bigger Duffel Bag), $600 (Bigger Duffel Bag and VIP Gamepass). However, as of February 17, 2019, the amounts have been tripled. * If there are police waiting outside, players can escape by going into a pickup truck and quickly jumping out. This will glitch them onto the roof, and may confuse the police, allowing them to make a getaway. * In the 3 Billion Visits Update, this location received a renovation, modernizing the shelves and giving the floors and walls a new design. * In the 2018 Winter Update, the NPC "asimo3089" had its name changed to "Asimo3089". Category:Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Buildings Category:Renovated Locations Category:Heists